mariorpgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goomba
Goombas are common mushroom-like enemies in the Mario series, with many common variants. They mostly serve Bowser as part of his army. They have appeared in every Mario RPG. They are always some of the first regular enemies the player meets, and usually the weakest, too. Appereances Super Mario RPG Goombas appeared in SMRPG as normal foes at Mushroom way, Bandit's way and Pipe vault. They were the second weakest enemies in the game, the only enemies weaker than Goombas being Terrapins. Goombas attacked by biting. Stats: HP:16 Attack: 3 Defence: 3 Magic attack: 1 Magic defense: 1 Special attacks: None Special defence: None Weak point: Fire Item gained: None Coins gained: None Flower gained: None EXP gained: 1 Paper Mario In Paper Mario, goombas appeared as the weakest, and first normal foes. They reside at Goomba road and Pleasant path. Their only attack was headbonking. Stats: HP: 2 Attack: 1 Defence: 0 However, in this game all the goombas weren't bad guys. In Goomba village there lives a family of friendly goombas. The son of the family, Goombario, was the first character to accompany Mario on his adventure. Sub-species' There are some sub-species' of goomba in this game: Gloombas are dark blue goombas that live in toad town tunnels. They're basically just stronger versions of goombas. Hyper goombas are green goombas that live in Gusty gulch. In addition to having the most HP of all the goombas in the game, they could gharge their attack power hugely. Paragoombas are goombas with wings, so they could fly. Because they're in air, they can't be hit with attacks like Shell toss, or most of Mario's hammer attacks. There are para-versions of Gloombas and Hyper Goombas as well. Spiked goombas are goombas that have spiked helmets on their heads. Because of this, Mario or his friends are the ones that take damage, if they attack by jumping on them. Additionally, their headbonks are slightly more powerful because of the spike. There are spiked versions of Gloombas as well. Paper Mario: The thousand year door Goomas' reappear in this game with similiar stats, role, and behavior. They appear in Rogueport sewers and Petal meadows, as normal bad guys. Spiked-, para-, hyper-, and gloomy goombas appeared as well. Just like in the original game, there were non-baddie goombas, too. The green-hatted goombas living in Rogueport, Professor Frankly, and Goombella were non-baddies. Goombella was the first charecter to become a member of Mario's party in this game. Super paper Mario Goombas once again appear as the weakest and first enemies in game. This time, they only have 1 HP, and they behave just like they do in platformers. All they do is to slowly walk around, damaging Mario or his partners if touched. Player gets 100 points for killing a goomba. The only non-evil ones in the game were two unnamed goombas that Luigi met in Castle Bleck. Mario & Luigi: Superstar saga In this game goombas appeared in Koopa cruiser as enemies in tutorials for Mario & Luigi about how to fight as a pair. Again, they were the weakest foes in the game. Mario & Luigi: Partners in time Goombas were normal enemies in Bowser's castle, but this time they weren't the weakest. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside story Regular goombas were never fought in this installment. Instead, they were allies of Bowser as part of Koopa troop. Bowser used them to attack in one of his special attacks: Goomba storm. See also *Goomba Jr. *Goombette *Goomdiver Category:Enemies